You don't know me
by DelHES
Summary: Let me tell you a story where everything begin
1. Chapter 1

"Grandpa! Finally you come! I really miss you!" my cute 8th years old grandson come running towards me while straighten his arms to hug me

"Hello my dear, I miss you too" I hug him tightly as if he is a precious gem

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" my pretty granddaughter comes after him

"Hey cutie pie" I welcome her to my arms

"Grandpa! Tell us a story as you usually do!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell us, tell us!" my both grandchildren jumping around, enthusiast to listen to my story. I always told them stories whenever we met, whether its based on truth or just fairy tales, but as long as they enjoy it I will always give them what they want.

"Okay, but this time I will tell both of you a special story" their eyes sparkling as I said the special word

"What is it?! Please tell us, tell us!"

I chuckled, "Okay, okay. Sit here" I pat my thighs, motion them to sit on my lap. Both climb to my lap, my granddaughter on my right side while my grandson on my left side.

"So, this is based on true story. A long time ago…"

"Hey, have you heard? The queen and one of the king's concubines have daughters!"

"Yeah, I've heard about it. But no one thought they would have a daughter at the same time, don't you think that it's the sign of good fortune?"

"Think so, because as the legends said that when the king have a twin, whether from the same mother or not lucks will poured in our country"

"I hope that the legends were true"

Chattering and gossip are covering this beautiful country, Nylea, a beautiful country covered by green trees and grass and colorful flowers colored the green, located on west as their King, Steven has had a twin daughters, one born from Theresa, the Queen, while one born from Christina, the King's concubine.

On the other side…

"Finally, the crown prince has born! The King and Queen have waited for this for a long time, too long!"

"And the King's brother has a son too at the same time, don't you think its kind of cute?"

"Yeah, yeah! Finally, a hope has bloomed in this country!"

The same chattering and murmuring covering Orzhov, the same beautiful green land as they stand on the same island but its located on the east side, they talk about the long waited prince of Orzhov and the cousin of the newly born prince.

Since hundreds of years, these two countries always in war never got to form an alliance. It's such a shame, both countries are strong but they never give each other a chance to known better. But this time, both Kings have different thought from their ancestors.

17th years later

"Your highness, your highness, please wakes up! Your highness! The King, the Queen, and Princess Jade are waiting for you at the dining table. Your highness!" A maid shakes Tori's body to wake her up as she's already late for breakfast, but she just groan and never open her eyes.

"Princess Tori Vega! Wake up this instance!" another fiercer sound are heard and Tori know whose voice is that

"I'm awake mom" she groans again and watches the maid that just tried to wake her bow to her mother, the Queen.

"Good, now get out of bed and go take a bath. Your father and sister has waiting for you to eat breakfast"

"Yes, mom", the Queen clear her throat, "Yes, mother" Tori rolled her eyes quietly so her mother wont know.

Tori never love live in the castle, there are too many rules that she had to obey but what else can she do? She just will turn 17th this year and her mother is the Queen of the country, and one more problem, she really loves her family so there's no way she'll be living this castle.

She walks towards the bathroom and her maid followed her behind, bringing her soft pink dress. As usual, a maid will always help the Princesses and Princes to wash them cleanly, its just a tradition I think?

After she finish cleaning herself and making she looks appropriate for a princess, she walks to the dining room to eat together with her family. She enter the dining room when her family has started their breakfast and she just walk to her sit beside her sister.

"Here we go, our late Princess Tori" Jade said, smiled sarcastically

"Jade" the King said in a warning tone, but Jade just ignore him

"Wake up late, Tori?" Tori glared at her but still nodded at her sister which Jade just smirked at her

"Will you please stop it, Jadelyn?" Jade's smirked washed from her face and silently continue to eat her breakfast. Jade hate that name, her name is Jade not Jadelyn.

Tori know how much she hate when anyone called her that, so she just rub Jade's shoulder, not dare to say anything, after all he is the King.

"So", the King breaks the silent

"This year both of you will be 17th and for a lady or a princess, age of 17th means you've an adult."

"So what's your point, father?" Jade cut off the King's words which she gain a sigh as her reply

"And I want both of you to engage" Tori and Jade both cough as they're so surprise of the news. They know that this day will come, but they never thought it would be this fast, even before they turned 17th.

"Who's their fiancée are my dear?" the Queen finally talk

"Jade is going to engage to the Crown Prince of Orzhov"

"What?! Why?!" Jade raised her voice

"Jade, watch your tone towards your father!" the Queen warned her in a small yet stern voice

"Because King of Orzhov and I decide to finished this war and form an alliance by marriage. After all, their son don't have any better candidate than you"

"But-"

"No but, this time you have to listen to my words"

"NO! I don't want to!"

"Jadelyn!" Jade stand up from her chair and walk out of the room angrily, living my parents and brother and Tori alone

"Sigh, I never thought the death of Theresa will affect her this much. My cute little Jade has change since that day. She always talks sarcastically; never listen and never talk to me about her problems anymore. Always wearing black dress and sometimes she will change but only dark color, never the light one. I hope by this marriage she will change, not her favorite color but how she will open herself to others"

"Yes, I know my King, but we can't blame her"

"Yeah, you're right" the King rubs his face with his hand, showing how tired he is

"Let's just let me talk to her, maybe she will listen to me" the Queen smile, reassuring her King and walk towards the door to follow Jade.

"And Tori" the King continued his words

"Yes father?"

"Actually I haven't got any candidate for you my dear, but if I didn't said that you'll engage too then Jade will completely reject this ide" the King said kindly to Tori

"Sure father, its okay. But why Jade?" Tori ask out of curiosity

"Because Jade has mine and Theresa's blood, the true Queen of Nylea" Tori shuddered, the true Queen of Nylea, its kind of hurt to hear after all her mother now is the Queen of Nylea, not Queen Theresa

"I'm sorry if its disturbing you my dear" the King replied as he aware of Tori's reaction

"No, no. That's true, Queen Theresa is the true Queen of Nylea, your wife" Tori force a smile

"You don't have to act happy dear, I know its uncomfortable for you" Tori washed her smile away, knows that her father wont be misguided

"Actually its kind of hurt dad, after all my mom is the Queen now. But Jade will be sad to hear that"

"Yes, you're right my dear. But this is the truth, she has to accept it" Tori just smiled

Then they continued their breakfast silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I totally forgot to write 'Something' before so I will write it here XD**

**I'm new and this is my first fanfic I ever posted here, so I hope you guys will enjoy it. And someone asked me about the pairing so there will be Bade, Bori, Tandre, Cobbie, Cade friendship and Jori sisterhood. Enjoyyy!**

Jade walk to her room angrily, but when she wanted to turn at the corner which lead to her bedroom, she heard someone talking

"Hey, hey, I heard that the Princesses will be engage!" one of the sound squeak

"Really?! How do you know that, Angela?" other sound replied, she's as excited as the others, but her sound kind of different, its high but sweet, its Cat, Jade's maid and best friend

"I just heard the conversation between the royal families"

"You're eavesdropping?!" Cat raised her voice, surprise

"Sshh, be quiet please!" "Sorry" Cat whispered now, closing her mouth

"So, who are the princesses will engage to?" Cat asking curiously

"Crown Prince of Orzhov"

"What? Really?!" Cat's eyes went wide but she sounds happy

"I heard he's so handsome! He's kind and sweet. They're so lucky" Angela change her tone, happy to sad

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've heard some rumors about him, everyone always talking about the handsome yet kind Prince and he's helpful, his parent really loves him" Angela clench her hands in front of her chest, moving her body happily. "But I heard that he will engage to Jade, not Princess Tori. Its such ashamed" Jade freeze at this comments, its hurt

"Hey! How can you say something like that?" Cat defend her best friend

"Well, everyone has the same thought as me. She always put a sour face and the way she talks is so hurting. I hate her"

"You don't even know her!"

"Yes I don't, but you can see it how she acts every day. Even if Princess Tori is kind of lazy, she had a kind heart, but Jade's heart is frozen, she don't have a human emotion"

"You! How dare you judge her like that! And its Princess Jade for you!" Cat shouts loudly

"So what? Its none of your business" Angela said in a mock tone

"It is my business!"

"What? Because Jade kind to you? Because Jade always give you everything? Because the royal family treat you better than everyone here? Jade treat you better?" Angela chuckled at Cat who's at verge of tears. Jade cant watch Cat cry, she always hate it. She walk and watch Angela's eyes widen when she saw Jade walk towards them

"Pri- Princess Jade" she bow

When Jade wanted to shout at her, the Queen appeared behind her

"You, what's your name?"

"An- Angela, your highness"

"Angela, how dare you talk like that about your master, don't you know any manner?" the Queen said in a stern tone, but gently since her voice is tender

"No- no, its not like that, your highness"

"Explain"

"I- I"

"I said explain!" the Queen raised her voice

"I don't have any explanation, your highness"

"I see. Then you may go away from here" Angela raised her head and widen her eyes

"No, no! Please don't my Queen" Angela beg the Queen, this is her only job, where can she find another job which payment as big as here

"The way you talk about the royalties are worst, you don't have any manner. You don't deserve to be in this castle" the Queen speak in flat tone, but its still hurt Angela

"Please get out of here or should I call the guards?" Angela quickly bowed to the Queen and Jade, then she walk away to take her belongings and get out of the castle. Well, she should've watched her words.

"Are you okay Cat?" Jade ask her gently which is a surprised for the Queen, she never heard Jade speak so softly since 5 years ago

Cat nodded, "I'm okay"

"Why don't you take a rest for a while?" Jade rub Cat's back, its always calm Cat

Cat nodded again, "Okay" then she leaves Jade and the Queen alone

"So, why are you here, your highness?"

"Please Jade, I've told you many time, I'm your mother too" she sigh, this is the hundreds time she tells Jade to call her mother, yet she never listen to her.

"Why don't we talk in your room, my dear?"

"Sure" they walk to Jade's room.

Jade's room is kind of dark, she ask her father to change all of her furniture 5 years ago. She love black since then, so her bed, wardrobe, table, nightstand, bookshelf, every furniture she has is black colored. Her room is big, maybe even bigger that my living room.

There's a bed standing in the middle of the room near the wall, twin nightstand on either of her bed. A huge wardrobe standing on the right side of the bed, stand against the wall and bookshelf on the left side of the bed, opposite of the wardrobe. She has a grand piano in the middle of the room, she love to sing and play instruments. A huge window are place beside the wardrobe which lead to the balcony, you can see the whole city from there.

"So what do you want to talk about, my Queen?"

"Sigh, Jade I know you hate me for taking your mom's place, but please don't treat me like this"

"Why should I care?" Jade said sarcastically. Wow, that kind of hurting, isn't it?

"Because I love you like how I love Tori?"

"Why would you? I'm a bad girl yet Tori is a sweet girl. Everyone loves her more"

"Because they don't know about you my dear. You act like this to covered your sadness, your heartache" the Queen walk slowly towards Jade

"No, that's not right" Jade shook her head, refuse to acknowledge it

"I've known you for 17th years my dear, you cant lie to me" the Queen hugs her tightly, give her the love that she have been carving

"I don't believe. I have faith in them, but they always destroy it" she hugs the Queen now, her stepmother

"I know my dear, I know. But you can believe in me, just like how believe in Cat" the Queen rubs her head lovingly, soothing her. They stay in silence until the Queen decide to broke it

"So Jade my dear, I wanted to talk to you about what your father said earlier" she push Jade gently to look at her in the eyes

Jade stern face has come back, "About the engagement?" the Queen nodded and earning a groan from Jade

"It's the best if you meet with him first right?"

"No, I don't want to. He will judge me too"

"I know my dear, that's why you guys should know each other better before married right?" Jade nodded, but still refuse to accept this engagement

"Why doesn't he give him to Tori? She's better than me and the Prince will love her"

"Because you're the Crown Princess?" its more like a question than statement

Jade groan, "Okay, okay. You win. But if he loves Tori more than me, then that's the end"

"Okay, deal. Lets talk to your father" the Queen smiled at her successful attempt.

Next day…

"Jade my dear, you need to wake up now" the Queen wake Jade up

"What time is it?" she groans

"Its 7am"

"Why did you wake me so early?"

"The Prince is coming today; he will live here until the day of your marriage"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Jade jump out of bed, to surprise to care

"Because when you're married you will live with the Prince", she groan again

"Come along now" Jade groan again for the third time but still get out of bed while the Queen start to walk away from the room.

She walks to the bathroom and find Cat and another maid in the bathroom, has prepared the bath for her. Cat stay in the bathroom to wash Jade while the other maid goes to the room to prepare a dress for her to use. She uses a dark blue silk dress and curl her black hair, then tied it into a ponytail to make it tidy and beautifully hang on the back of her head.

"Come now Princess Jade, its time for your breakfast. The King and Queen have waiting for you" Cat say to me, she always so polite when we're other people.

"What about Tori?" the maid still trying to wake her from her the land of dreams" Cat giggled

"Just as I thought" And Jade start to giggle too. Her reaction was surprising again, but this time it's the other maid who's surprise. She never giggle and show her emotion before.

_Maybe I was wrong about her?_ The other maid thought

"Hey, what's your name?" Jade snap her from her thought

"It- its Gabriella, your highness" Gabriella said politely

"Cat here told me that you're the one who choose the perfume that I used in bath?"

"Ye- yes, your highness" Gabriella answered with fear, she thought she was in troubled

"I love the scent of it, it makes me relax" Jade smiled at her and Gabriella's face start to brighten, glad she's not in troubled.

"You have a good choice of perfume, and this dress you chose, I love it too" Jade continued to praise her and getting a smile plus a blushed from Gabriella

"Thank you, your highness" Gabriella bowed to showed her gratitude

"Please, just call me Jade. Cat here also calls me Jade when we're alone" Jade said softly. It has never be her tone when she's with others, even when she's with her own father.

"Yes, you-"Jade coughed "I mean, yes Jade"

"Yayy! We got another friend!" Cat jumped happily, she always love a new friend and Gabriella just laugh at her silliness

"So, since today on, I want you always assist me on choosing my bath perfume and dress"

"Yes, Jade"

"Good" Jade smiled again, "Now I need to go to the dining room before my mom got here" Jade stand up and walk to the dining room.

"Good morning my dear" the King greet her politely when she reach the dining room. He sits across the Queen on the width side of the table which is a rectangle.

"Good morning father" she walk to the King to kiss him on the cheek, a habit she grow since she was a little kid

"Good morning Jade" the Queen greet her after she kissed her father

"Good morning mother" she said bitterly at the Queen, the Queen and King surprised of this, finally she calls her mother. The Queen smile and tried to hold the tears on her eyes while the King just smile at his Queen, happy for her.

"Seems like this whole engagement has change your attitude towards your mother"

"Yeah sort of" Jade rolled her eyes

"Mind to tell me what happened?"

"No, it's a girl business" Jade grinned cheekily. Even though Jade sometime hates her father, she still loves him wholeheartedly, after all he is her dad but she never shows it. The Queen chuckled at her comment towards her King, she always love how Jade and the King made a conversation, its so different from what she knows.

"So, the Prince will come and live here for a month" the King said

"Sure, I will great him" Jade said being sarcastic

"Jade, you have to greet him and show how great you are"

"How great I am or how great my father and my country is for I am have been built as a nice lady"

"Jadelyn" the King sigh as his daughter has come back to her usual attitude "Where is my Jade just now?"

"She has gone sleep inside me" and the King sigh again. Then Tori come into the dining room.

"Good morning Princess Tori" Jade said mockingly

"Good morning my dear Jade" Tori replied her and Jade 'Ewed' her

"Good morning my dear, has a great sleep?"

"Good morning father, yes I do" Tori hug her father but she never learned to always kiss him every morning.

"Good morning mother" Tori kissed her mother and sit across Jade.

"So, is the Prince coming today?" Tori asked

"Yes, he will come" the King said, finishing his breakfast and followed by the Queen afterward while Jade and Tori still enjoying their toast bread with strawberry jam for Tori and chocolate jam for Jade.

"Your mother and I will go to the throne room first to welcome our previous guests" the King gets up of his seat

"Guests? There are more than one people?"

"Of course silly Tori, a Prince will never come alone, there will always at least two guards to guard him" Jade said rolling her eyes

"Enjoy your breakfast my Princesses, after you finish come to the throne room" the King and Queen walk out the room, "And Jade, maintain your behavior"

"Sure" with that the King and Queen are nowhere to be seen.

**Some reviews will be accepted and if something wrong or you don't understand, you guys can ask me anything. Thank youu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter! Hope you like it!**

"So, what do you think about the Prince?" Tori asked Jade enthusiastically

"Why would I know? I don't even met him yet" Jade answer her question while eating her breakfast

"Well, then what do you expect from him?"

"What do you expect, Tori?" Tori sigh heavily

"I'm asking you" She points her long slim index finger to Jade

"Why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to know what you think" Tori raised her voice

"Why do you want to know?"

She groans, "Just, I don't care anymore" Tori go back to enjoying her strawberry jam bread as Jade was smiling at her victory.

"Have you done yet?" Jade ask impatiently

"Just wait a minute cant you? I'm still enjoying my food" Tori said through a mouth full

"Its been 20 minutes and you're not done eating?" Jade said as she watches Tori eat like a pig

"Well I am hungry"

"Well its not a Princess etiquette to eat like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like a pig!" Jade shout at Tori, cant hold emotion anymore

"Screw the etiquette, I'm hungry. MAIDS! HURRY UP WITH THE TOAST BREAD!" Tori shout at the maids while shove a full spoon of porridge into her tiny red mouth

"THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE FOODS FOR HER!" Jade shout again louder, gesturing to the maids to bring the foods back to the kitchen. The maids flinch at her voice and walk back to the kitchen through the big door which used by every people to enter the dining room with the foods on their hands. She knows Tori just wanted to annoy her.

"AND YOU! STOP THAT ATTITUDE ALREADY, ITS DISGUSTING!" Jade look at Tori fiercely as Tori finishing her porridge on 3 minutes, "NOW CLEAN YOUR MOUTH AND WALK WITH ME TO THE THRONE ROOM, FATHER AND MOTHER AS WELL AS THE PRINCE ARE WAITING FOR US"

"Okay, okay, don't be so angry" Tori take the handkerchief on the table beside her empty porridge bowl and wipe her mouth. "I'm done, let's go" she stand up and putting a straight face as if Jade's anger is not her fault at all and usually Jade will made her pay but she's too tired to think so this time she let her be. JUST this time.

As they enter the throne room, the King and Queen are sitting on their throne chair with a red elegant color and gold color for its handling and feet plus some elegant gold accessories to show it was the King's and the Queen's which placed in the middle on a place resembles a stage not higher than 20cm, while the young tall handsome man who's maybe the Prince and a shorter black skinned man who they assume as his guard sit on the chairs lined on either side of the carpet which situated on the middle of the room parallel with the throne chairs.

"And here's my Princesses" the King point at his daughters proudly and the handsome man and black skinned man turn to watch them and stand up the greeted the Princesses of Nylea.

_Wow, she looks… different. I mean in a good way_

_What a handsome man_

_He's not bad, but something lack on him_

_Is she an Angel? If she is then I'm not surprised_

The four of them thought at the same time.

"Good morning, your highness" the handsome man bowed at Tori and takes her right smooth hand to kiss it then he moved to Jade and does the same thing.

"So, you are?" Tori asked her amused at what he done; no one ever greeted her like that

"He is the Prince of Orzhov, Crown Prince Beck Oliver" the King answers his daughter question

"And you are?" Tori turn her head to the black skinned man

"I'm Crown Prince Beck's cousin, Andre Harris" Andre bowed at her too

"May I ask your name, your highness" Beck said being as polite as he can

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega. And this is-"Tori answered him with a flushed cheek, bewitched by his gorgeous smile

"I'm Jade, Jade West" Jade cutting off Tori's line while lifting her dress skirt a little and slightly bent her knees to greet the Prince of Orzhov who's still standing in front of her.

Tori and Jade walk towards the throne chair

"Quit that fake smile of yours" Jade said at a low voice at his ear when she passed the Prince, so quiet that no one hear them or even know if Jade was talking. Beck was surprised at her comment, never once in his life who dares to say something like that to him, not even his father, the King of Orzhov.

"So, Prince Beck-"Beck startled at the suddenness of the King's words

"Please just call me Beck, your majesty" He turned his head and smiled at the King politely

"Okay, Beck. So Beck, Jade here will be your fiancée" the King continued his words when his daughters has reached the throne chair and stand beside him.

"WH-"Beck's too surprised at the statement but he quickly regain himself and correcting his words and manner. "I mean its such an honor to have your beautiful daughter as my fiancée" he watched Jade smirked knowing that she's satisfied at his behavior earlier which he almost broke his mask.

"No, no, it is my honor" the King smile widely at him.

The six of them talking about the engagement and how beautiful their country is, what's making both of their countries different and various other things.

"Its time for lunch" the Queen said in her soft tone

"Why don't we move to the dining room?" the King stands from his throne chair and lead the other 5 people walk to the dining room.

The King sits at his usual chair at the wide side of the rectangle table while his Queen sits opposite of her. Jade sit beside her father on the length side while Tori sit beside her, while the Prince and his cousin sit opposite of them, Beck in front of Jade and Andre in front of Tori.

Every single one of them enjoying their delicious meal silently until the King's voice disturb the silence

"So Beck, after this Jade here will show you your room while you live here and Tori will show your cousin to his room"

"We aren't going to sleep on the same room?" Andre asked

"Well I think that it would be uncomfortable for both of you to sleep in the same room, after all our castle has enough spare room to sleep in"

"I'm so sorry for my impoliteness, your majesty. Sometimes my curiosity gets over pass the limits" Andre nods his head to bow as he think he just insult the King

"No, no, that's okay my son, sometimes I also curious about things but I'm not as brave as you. It's great that you're so brave, you will make a good man" the King smiled at Andre kindly just like how he would talk to his own child

"Thank you for your compliment, your majesty" Andre yet again bowed his head

**So,, some reviews are welcome XD**


End file.
